1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device, a fabrication method thereof, and a camera module. More particularly, the present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device using a semiconductor package support mounting a solid-state image sensor, a fabrication method and a camera module.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, it is required for a solid-state imaging camera module using a CCD imager or a CMOS imager to be mounted, as a camera system including a signal processing unit, on a mobile terminal such as mobile phones and personal digital assistance (PDA).
A related art solid-state imaging camera module will be described with reference to the drawings. FIG. 6 is a schematic cross sectional view illustrating a related art solid-state imaging camera module. The solid-state imaging camera module 101 shown in the figure has a CCD solid-state imaging device (semiconductor package) 102 and a lens barrel 103.
The above-described CCD solid-state imaging device 102 has a CCD solid-state image sensor 106 adhered to a semiconductor package support 104 with die paste 105. First terminals 116 formed on the CCD solid-state image sensor 106 are electrically connected to second terminals 117 formed on the semiconductor package support with bonding wires 107. A step 118 is formed on the semiconductor package support. Seal glass 110 is mounted on, or disposed and fixed to, the step with sealing resin 109 there around to close an opening 108 of the semiconductor package support.
The lens barrel 103 has a lens 111 for focusing an image onto the CCD solid-state image sensor and an optical filter (not shown) for shielding an infrared light, and is fixed to the CCD solid-state imaging device with lens fixing resin 112.
Further, the CCD solid-state imaging device 102 is connected to a flexible circuit board 114 for electrically connecting the CCD solid-state image sensor and other circuits, with solder bumps 113 formed on the bottom of the semiconductor package support. Electronic components 115 are mounted on the flexible circuit board 114 to form circuits.
In order to meet requirements for compact solid-state imaging devices, a solid-state imaging device has been proposed which has a structure that seal glass is mounted on the upper surface of a semiconductor package support (refer to FIG. 7A).
In a case where a step is formed on the semiconductor package support and seal glass is mounted on the step as in the case of the structure shown in FIG. 6, the solid-state imaging device becomes larger in size than the seal glass by a region outside the step (region indicated by a symbol A in FIG. 6). In contrast, in a case in which seal glass is mounted on the upper surface of the semiconductor package support, as shown in FIG. 7A, the solid-state imaging device has generally the same size as that of the seal glass so that the solid-state imaging device can be made compact. This is a reason of proposal of the solid-state imaging device having the structure that seal glass is mounted on the upper surface of a semiconductor package support.
Demands for making solid-state imaging devices more compact are strong nowadays. In order to satisfy these demands, a solid-state imaging device has been proposed which has a structure that bonding wires are sealed with a sealing member 119 of resin material or the like and seal glass is mounted on the upper surface of the sealing member, as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication KOKAI No. 2003-332542 (refer to FIG. 7B).
In the case of the structure as shown in FIG. 7A, it is necessary to form a region for supporting the seal glass in a region outside the second terminals formed on the semiconductor package support (in the region indicated by a symbol B in FIG. 7A). In contrast, in a case of the structure that bonding wires are sealed with the sealing member and seal glass is mounted on the upper surface of the sealing member, as shown in FIG. 7B, it is not necessary to form a region for supporting the seal glass in the region outside the second terminals so that the solid-state imaging device can be made compact. This is a reason of proposal of the solid-state imaging having the structure that bonding wires are sealed with the sealing member and the seal glass is mounted on the upper surface of the sealing member.